<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Ice by SharkGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974792">On the Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl'>SharkGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A beat passed and then Wu spoke. "You don't know how to skate."</p><p>Mako scoffed, but smiled despite himself. "Nothing gets past you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/gifts">bilarzo (tylerhoechlions)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I asked for prompts and the lovely Bri gave me three awesome ones to choose from~ But, seeing as it's Soft Mako Monday, I went with the fluffy one first! </p><p>Please enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every winter in Republic City, the council -- and later, the president -- arranged for waterbenders to create a huge ice skating rink in the streets just in front of the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, which was even nicer after the renovations and repairs.</p><p>It was lit up with tiny electric lights on strings that reflected blurrily off the ice's smooth surface. And even though the blocked roads redirected traffic, increasing travel times, the people loved it.</p><p>Growing up, Mako and Bolin had never gotten a chance to enjoy it. They didn't own skates and, unlike waterbenders, who could easily move across the ice, they couldn't use their bending either.</p><p>Bolin tried once and was thrown out for cracking a huge portion of the surface -- and for sneaking onto it in the first place -- and Mako knew better than to mix fire and ice.</p><p>So, even though it was a tradition, it was just something else that happened in Republic City. He didn't even think about it. Until Wu brought it up.</p><p>"How come you've never taken me ice skating?" he asked, holding up a newspaper and jutting out his lower lip.</p><p>Mako shrugged. "You never asked."</p><p>Wu huffed and rolled his eyes before walking over. "Well, I'm asking now," he sang, batting his eyelashes. And then, when Mako didn't immediately agree, he went on. "C'mon, I know it's tough to get tickets for the opening, especially so last minute, but you're best friends with the Avatar, so..." he trailed off, biting his lip.</p><p>Mako sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing. "I'll give Korra a call."</p><p>And that was how he ended up standing in front of the rink, blinking up at the twinkling lights.</p><p>"This is so exciting!" Wu cheered from beside him, his breath coming out in little puffs. "Thank goodness I know your shoe size," he added, holding up a pair of skates.</p><p>Mako accepted them, as they were thrust into his arms, but frowned. "I would have covered the rental fee."</p><p>"First of all," Wu began, holding up a finger. "Bold of you to assume I'd let you." He smirked and Mako's frown deepened. "And secondly," he went on. "I bought these."</p><p>Mako gaped. "Wu, you--"</p><p>"Now, hurry up and put them on!" Wu urged. "The ice is calling."</p><p>Mako opened his mouth, but then closed it before giving up and taking a seat on a nearby bench to change into what were apparently his new skates.</p><p>When he finished, he got up onto wobbly legs. He liked to think he had pretty good balance, but the floor they'd installed around the rink was soft and spongy with just enough give to not get sliced. Still, he managed to make it over to where Wu was waiting for him.</p><p>"Ready?" Wu asked, cheeks and nose rosy from the cold.</p><p>"I think so," Mako replied, following Wu onto the ice and promptly slipping and landing hard on his behind. "Oww..."</p><p>"Mako, are you okay?!" Wu gasped, bending down to help him up. Mako gripped onto arm as his legs went in opposite directions, nearly sending him sprawling. With Wu's help, he righted himself again. A beat passed and then Wu spoke. "You don't know how to skate."</p><p>Mako scoffed, but smiled despite himself. "Nothing gets past you."</p><p>Wu clicked his tongue. "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>Mako lifted a hand and then pinwheeled before grabbing Wu's arm again. "It never came up."</p><p>Wu fixed him with a look. "I haven't stopped talking about going skating since this morning." He drew his brows down. "It literally came up all day."</p><p>Mako cleared his throat. "You seemed so excited. I didn't want to spoil it," he said. "Besides, I figured I'd pick it up."</p><p>Wu removed an arm from around Mako's waist and placed it on his shoulder. "Mako, my love. You are good at many, many things, but this isn't something that comes naturally." He gave him a soft smile. "It's actually refreshing to see you fail at something."</p><p>Mako frowned. "What a way you have with words," he grumbled.</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that," Wu snorted. "I mean it's nice to know I can do something that you can't." He ducked his head with a blush. "Since you're so good at everything."</p><p>Mako blinked "I'm not--"</p><p>"Anyway," Wu interrupted with a wave of his hand. "I humbly accept my new role."</p><p>Mako quirked a brow. "Your new role?" he questioned.</p><p>"Yes." Wu nodded.</p><p>"Which is?" Mako asked, unable to keep the smile from his face. Wu was cute when he got all determined.</p><p>"Why, your skating instructor, of course!" he announced. "Now, you hold onto my waist--" He moved to change their positions and Mako held on for dear life "--We'll start slow."</p><p>It took some doing, but Mako actually got the hang of it. Though he didn't dare attempt it without Wu. Not yet. Still, Wu was a pretty good teacher.</p><p>And when Mako was taking a break, leaning against the wall to catch his breath, he watched Wu slide and spin effortlessly across the ice.</p><p>Wu caught him staring and blew him a kiss before skating back over. "Ready to get back out there?" he asked, face flushed and eyes shining. And, honestly, no one would have blamed Mako if he kissed him right then and there.</p><p>So, he did.</p><p>When they pulled apart, Wu giggled. "What was that for?"</p><p>"Payment," Mako replied. "For the lessons."</p><p>Wu regarded him for a moment before reaching for his hand. "That's a start," he said, yanking him off the wall. "But I expect to be fully compensated when we get home." He was facing away, but his ears were red.</p><p>Cute.  </p><p>"C'mon," Wu went on, turning toward him. "Let's see how you do on your own." He removed his hands and let Mako slide a good few feet away.</p><p>Mako pinwheeled his arms to keep himself upright before shooting a glare in Wu's direction.</p><p>Not cute. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aww, they're so adorable, aren't they??</p><p>As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other threads on Twitter @bySharkGirl~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>